Silver's Destiny
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: A chosen one, a guardian and a Chicken (Fowl Actually) And two unusual Guardians? Evil never stood a chance. Rated T for swearing.


Dislcaimer: I do not own Mighty Max Sailor Moon or Power Rangers. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. Rated T. Swearing A chosen kid. His bodyguard. And a chicken. (And two out of Time Guardians?!) Evil doesn't stand a chance.

Silver's Destiny:

Sarra thought she got rid of time travel and portals in her life and Sailor Pluto showed up. Sarra moaned. "Setsuna!" "What the hell?" She cursed. Pluto looked at her.

"The Cap-bearer and Guardian need your assistance, Silver one, part of thine destiny." Sarra rolled her eyes. "Dear Gods." She muttered. "Okay Time soldier, but you ain't leaving me to explain it all damn it." Setsuna sighed. "Gotta let the chief know I'm on immediate work vacation." Setsuna smiled. "All who needed to be alerted were." She grinned and Sarra rolled her eyes.

Sarra rolled her eyes, and she sighed. "Okay Setsuna. One moment, I will take my cell, and my bag of clothes. That's all." "Weapons in space pocket." "Lets ride." She said, as she swung the clean clothes in the bag on her shoulders. She dealt wih the weird feeling everytime she went through Setsuna's portals, and she smiled as she saw a boy with a cap, a fowl and a Guardian named Norman. "Oh...universe stop playing with me." She muttered. She looked up at Norman and the boy, as she started to curse as her head swum. "Sorry guys." She said as she got up, and she looked over at Setsuna and pointed a finger. "You, explain why I'm here." she said.

Sarra closed her eyes, as Norman held onto her arm and shoulder. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, and Setsuna explained, as she was still aware. Sarra closed her body around Norman. She smiled as she moved and gained strength again, and then she called for her staff. Sarra closed her hand around the staff. She smiled. He helped her up. "So, your supposed to help us?" Max asked. Sarra smiled. "Ever heard of the Power Rangers?" She asked. As she said that Max got wide eyed. "You you you..." He pointed at her. She smiled. "Yes." She said and he looked at her. "Silver Zeo?" He asked. Sarra nodded.

She smiled. He looked at her and whistled. "Okay." He said. Sarra grinned. Sarra smiled as she grinned as Norman touched her, she felt stronger. "Thanks love." She muttered. He touched her back and shoulder She felt better. "Norman?" Max asked. Sarra smiled. "We know each other from the past. Before he was Chosen to protect you." He looked at her.

Sarra smiled. "I'm older than you think, I'm a warrior like Pluto." She nodded. She told her tale. From the Moon to the current date, Max gasped, and gasped as he realized who this woman could be. A Chosen One of a different sort. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, Norman looked at her. "You alright?" Sarra laughed. "Shall be old man." He looked at the shadows across her eyes.

Norman held her, and she moaned as she got up again. "Dear one." she muttered. "So, Max, what's next, this is your little war dear." "What do we do next?" Max smacked his hands against each other. "Find SkullMaster." She heard and she grinned. "And crush the bonehead!" he said and Norman grinned as he loved a good fight.

Sarra got up and magicked her staff as she did she used her control. "Lieutenant?" Max asked. Sarra nodded. "Good to go Chosen One." Sarra said Norman rolled his eyes at her and she stared the Guardian down. _Don't make me say it kid. There's nothing anyone could do anyway, the man I was meant for died in mine arms. Never again, Norman. Never again._ She told his mind. Norman winced.

Sarra nodded. He nodded back and they went to work. Sarra smiled as she got to the next portal, she paled. "I hate time travel and space travel. Pluto's making me do both. Bad Time Guardian, I'll get you yet Lady Time." Norman smirked at that and she hit the Guardian's chest and he almost toppled backwards. Sarra smiled.

Sarra closed her eyes, as her Power took her over and she went down on one knee. "Lieutenant?" She heard. Norman's arms held her again and she shuddered, into his touch. He touched her, and she smiled, gaining strength back. Sarra closed her arm for a minute. She felt better as they headed to the dark abyss. Sarra sighed, as she looked at the area. "Damn this place needs a makeover stat." Max grinned.

"You know it." He said and he shuddered as he shuddered, remembered. Sarra touched his shoulder. "We will see this through Max." She said and he nodded Sarra grinned as she went and they went to the area where Skull Master had his crystal of souls. Sarra got her swords out. "Starhava, Selene." "C'mon girls we got a WarMonger to fight." Sarra said. Her swords flashed in response. "For Destiny and our FUTURE!" She called out.

"For PEACE OF THE UNIVERSE!" Norman called. He went to attack Skull Master. Sarra tossed Max something that made him grin. A hammer. She smiled as Max went for the crystal of souls. As he shattered it Skull Master cried out, "NO!" And WarMonger's blade hit Sarra's chest.

_**"NO!"**_ Norman and Max called. She smiled as Norman got to her side, and held her in his arms. Sarra closed her eyes for a brief time,and then she opened the up again. "Norman..." He smiled. "Shhh..Don't talk." Sarra grinned. "Alright I will be...stronger...I can be." "Goddess...Death, I can take this..." He touched her face as it went pale. "No!" Sarra smiled. "Dearest...One...Its been good to fight by your side, again, Norman..." She said and she smiled.

Sarra closed her eyes, as he touched her. "Ah..." "Am glad we fought this fight together." She said. There was a flash of Power. Sarra looked up and saw Pluto at her side. Tommy was there, and there was someone else. Sailor Moon. Sarra smiled at the small senshi. "So, come to take my life have you?" She choked. Sailor Moon shook her head no. "Save you." Sarra coughed a laugh.

"No." "No, not savin' again...can't do it." Tommy looked at her. "Sarra!" He touched her. She smiled. "No...dearest...done all I can..." He held her. "No. Too much still to do." He told her and she grinned. "True dear one..." She said with a smile. Sarra looked at Serena. "Okay girl. Do your thing." She said and Sailor Moon transformed and then used her Power. "Moon...Crystal...Healing!" She called and Sarra was enveloped in pink light. It was so warm, and she wanted to come back to the present. Needed to. She smiled. She looked at the group, around her, some of her closest friends. "Thank you." She said. "Don't have to fight anymore..." She whispered.

Tommy smiled. No you don't dear one. He said and he touched her hands, and Norman looked frustrated. Norman... She said. Its okay dear. She got up. She felt better. She was tired, but she was better. Rest Silver, your putting yourself through hell. Sarra laughed. Like always old man, but your no better, the Ranger who will never quit or retire. What colour you'll turn next? Silver? Or Pink like your two ex-girlfriends? She chortled like it was the greatest joke ever. She shook for a bit with laughter through her body, and she closed her eyes. Sarra closed her eyes, tears came out, and she closed her hand as it . She uttered. Tommy looked at Norman. She needs a bonder. He said. Norman nodded. I know. She's stubborn. He warned the Ranger. Tommy quirked a smile. I know. he said.

No bonding boys, not this time, Fine...I'd be. Sarra said. Sarra smiled. She got up. Tommy looked at her. Sarra. Sarra smiled. Tom...Tommy. I can't. She said. It was Jason, or no one. She said as she got up, a cloak of dispair came down around her shoulders. Max looked strangely. Sarra smiled. She felt his hand touch her. Can one life change so much of one person? Sarra smiled. Look at yourself for the answer. she said.

He blushed. Eyes went down, as Sarra smiled. Sarra closed her eyes. I will fight til I have no more breath in me. I promise ya'll that. She said. She opened her eyes again and she smiled. I must get going back. She got herself up, and she looked at Pluto. We'll need to get back Pluto, I've got work to do. She said. Pluto nodded. Sarra turned to Max, It was good to finish this fight with you kid. Glad I had the opportunity. He smiled. Likewise. He said and she smiled back. Virgil, don't let him get killed. She said. She pointed to the two. Virgil smiled. Try not to old friend. He said.

She kissed Norman farewell. Its been a blast as always, m'dear. she said. He smiled back. As always. He said back. Sarra smiled as she touched his face. He watched her go. Sarra closed her eyes, as she felt being transported back home. Tommy was beside her. Oliver, go damn it. There's nothing you could do. he shrugged. There could be but you don't want it do you? He asked. She shook her head no. I can't. She said. She turned away and he grabbed her arm. Torrens! He said. She smiled. Dear one, I can't. She said. His loss, always at my side always in my head! And if it were you... She shook her head. Sorry Shadow. He looked at her his carmel eyes pleading.

I'll be fine. She walked away back to her house. She was fine. For now.

The End.


End file.
